The Battle for Nintendo
by Kicker1015
Summary: A story about a young boy who is transported to the Nintendo-verse. The Nintendo-verse is where all Nintendo characters live.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own many of the characters in this story. All proper rights go to Nintendo.

NOTE: If you do not know a character/item/weapon, look it up on Wikipedia or send me an email. I have added helpful notes throughout the story. I could write pages on pages about each character. I'd rather write this.

Preface: This is the story of my quest in the Nintendo-verse. My friend Steve, mentioned within, will put in notes to help the non-gamers understand some of the characters. So, let's go!!!!

**Chapter 1 – The Adventure Begins**

I was innocent. I didn't do anything wrong. But it is usually the innocent ones who get the most trouble. My name is Mason Roy Richardson. You can call me Mason. I am 12 years old. I was once an ordinary boy. But then _**it **_happened. I was playing video games before homework. Actually technically I had none, just to read 30 minutes. I think reading cut scene text counts so I had done it, kind of. My Mom came in.

"Have you done your homework?" She asked.

"Kind of." I replied "I am supposed to read 30 minutes and I have read the equivalent on the video game's cut scenes." Needless to say, she got mad.

"You march right to your room young man, and don't think about playing your hand held thingamajig". She scolded. So I stood up. Suddenly, the TV started to glow. It was pretty stinking bright too I looked over and there seemed to be a figure emerging from the screen. I recognized him instantly; it was Luigi from The Mario games. But wait that doesn't make sense, Luigi isn't real. Luigi grabbed my arm and pulled me into the TV. He sure felt real though. I felt like I was being stretched like a rubber band. The last thing I saw was my mom gaping at the TV as I was sucked in.

I opened my eyes to find myself racing over a wide field. Out of nowhere a giant ball of purple energy hit Luigi and he went flipping end over end into the sky. The force of the explosion knocked me to the ground and I was knocked out.

I woke up later, and I don't know how much later. I slowly got to my knees and scanned my surroundings. Man, did my head hurt. There was nothing but open field and hills all around. It looked strangely familiar. I finally noticed a banging on the back of my head. I slowly turned to look behind me. I found a Koopa with a stick. No, wait that can't be right. I rubbed my eyes. I know, I'm dreaming. I'll just close my eyes and I'll be back in front of my TV. But, guess what that Koopa had the nerve to do. It hit me in the face with the stick.

I pushed myself to my feet. The Koopa tried to hit me again and I easily sidestepped and grabbed his stick. He struggled with me for a second before I yanked it from his hand. Before I could hit him, an arrow whizzed over my shoulder. The Koopa was writhing in pain and clutching its stomach. I turned around and to my amazement there was Link, the Hero of Time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- I find out what is going on, sort of**

"Whoa!" I whispered. Link just smiled. "Okay, what is going on?" I exclaimed.

Link was putting his bow away. Link calmly replied, "You're in Nintendo-verse."

"I don't understand!?"I said "How did I get here?"

Link laughed, "You are the hero destined to defeat the evil Shadow Lord, and didn't you know that? Luigi came to get you, but where is he?"

"He got hit by a big ball of purple energy." I replied.

Link's expression suddenly changed to all business. "Well, then I've got to get you to the council."

"Okay, wait a minute, will you please tell me what is going ON!?!" I shouted.

Link started laughing again. "Oh yeah, I forgot you still don't know. I'll explain. So you are in an alternate universe called The Nintendo-verse. This universe contains many people from the video games of your world."

"Ooooohhhh!" I exclaimed. "Sure, that makes so much sense" I said very sarcastically.

"Let's get moving." Link told me as he started walking away. I followed him for a while, admiring the beautiful landscape of Hyrule field, or so I thought it to be. Suddenly, a large man came out of nowhere and hit Link. Link crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"So you thought you could escape my grasp, Mason!" said Ganondorf. After recognizing him I thought of my options, I could run and get clobbered. Another thing I could do is to grab the Master Sword and try to defend myself. Either way I could get hurt.

I quickly ran to Link and grabbed the Master Sword. It felt somehow familiar. Ganondorf laughed. "So, you think you can defend yourself? That sword is useless to you. Only Link can wield it properly." He was right, the sword felt heavy and awkward. I had no chance. I was a goner!!! Ganondorf charged. I tried to sidestep like I did with the Koopa but he was too fast. He grabbed me by the neck. Then, he began to squeeze. It began to burn. Right as I was about to black out, Link started to rise. So, he had been faking being unconscious. He nodded. With my last bit of my strength, I lobbed his sword back to him. He caught it silently and crept up behind Ganondorf. Ganondorf must have heard him, because he tossed me aside and pulled out his own sword with a loud (insert cool sound effect).

Link slashed quickly toward his neck, but Ganondorf spun around and deflected the blow of his blade. They fought furiously, neither one giving an inch. As they fought, I noticed Link's Clawshot on the ground. He had dropped it when Ganondorf hit him. I grabbed it and resumed my "frightened" posture. Ganondorf never suspected a thing. I pulled it out again and aimed at Ganondorf's sword. I fired and hit his sword. I yanked and Ganondorf was suddenly weaponless. Link jumped at the chance and stabbed Ganondorf through the heart. Ganondorf's mouth opened in a silent scream. Slowly he disintegrated to a bunch of black dust. Ganondorf didn't really die, but he was at least gone for a while. Link turned to me, "Nice work with my Clawshot."

"It was nothing really." I replied handing the Clawshot back. Then we continued on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Council of Heroes**

After a while, we came to Hyrule Castle Town. As we walked slowly through I saw a lot of people talking and trading. After all this was the hub of activity in Hyrule. Link was obviously trying not to attract attention. We walked past all the people to a tall building. "Wait! I recognized this place. This is the Temple of Time!" I whispered.

"Yes" Link replied. "There is a hidden door here that will take us to the Middle Dimension. "

"I still don't understand what is going on." I repeated.

"We will fill you in when we get there." Link walked to the back of the temple. He unsheathed the Master Sword (insert another coolio sound effect). He then clipped a piece of metal over the tip. With a loud "Yahhh", he drove the Master Sword into its pedestal then pulled it back out. All of a sudden, the temple rumbled slightly then a door appeared out of nowhere.

Link walked calmly to the door. This must happen a lot. I followed him. He slowly opened the door and jumped in. "Follow me" he yelled. I jumped in and, like before I felt like I was being stretched, but not as much as before. All of a sudden, I felt like I was flying again. We were flying over huge plains with multiple buildings dotting the area. Each building had its own design. One was a mushroom, another was a tree, and yet another was a big wide house that looked suspiciously like Samus' helmet.

"We're here!" Link exclaimed. And slowly we came in for a landing on a pad with a Triforce symbol on it.

"Wow!" I said "That was a much softer landing than before."

Link motioned for me to hurry and said "C'mon!" We walked quickly to a very large building. This thing was humongous! It was covered in intricate designs with symbols from all the heroes. "This is the council building," Link whispered. "I have called a council meeting to discuss about you."

"But, why me?" I questioned. "I still have very little idea what is going on. Besides you said you would explain when we got here."

"Alright, I'll explain." Link finally answered. "There is a villain who awakes every one hundred years, and he wreaks havoc. This villain is called the Shadow Lord."

That name sounded familiar. "But why do you need me?" I questioned him further. "Wait, isn't that the guy you said I was supposed to defeat?"

"Yes," Link whispered, "The Shadow Lord is unique. He can only be defeated and sealed back into his cell by a hero from Earth."

"Wait, so I am here to defeat this Shadowy dude? How will I do that? Why did you choose me? The only reason I could steal Ganondorf's sword was because he was very distracted fighting you. "

"Exactly! We need to teach you new skills," Link was getting excited "Some of the heroes you know of are planning to teach you a skill or teach you to use a weapon. I am going to teach you some sword fighting; Samus is preparing a surprise for you, and Zelda is going to teach you to fire a bow and arrow, to name a few."

"Wow, sounds like quite the arsenal. I just might have a chance." I was excited too. Right then a bell rang. "Is it time?" I asked.

"Yes, it is," said Link. We walked inside the council building. The inside was even more amazing. The symbols were still there but there were tons of other architectural features. It looked like a cathedral.

"Wow!" I said. "This is so cool!"

"Let's go, or we'll be late" Link replied. We moved to a door. Link opened the door a crack and looked in. I could see Mario in there. No, let me rephrase that. I SAW MARIO!!! Mario nodded to Link and said "Here is the Hero, Mason." Link moved to the side and let me walk in. As soon as I came in everyone cheered. I could see everyone! There was Pit, Samus, Mario, and Ike, Ness, Lucas, and just about every hero I had ever seen in a game. Immediately they all congratulated me on being chosen for the job. Luigi was sitting in the corner nursing a broken arm. Mario calmed everyone down. "Mason, do you-a accept the-a challenge of defeating the-a Shadow Lord?"

I didn't know what to say. I was willing, but I was afraid. I was scared of the Shadow Lord. I mean his name is scary. "Okay." I said "But only if you guys will help."

"Alright, then it is settled. Those of you who have volunteered to teach him, you will start tomorrow." Mario shouted over the cheering. "In the mean-a time, Mason, you can sleep-a in the-a extra house-a at the edge of town-a."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - I learn how to fight, for real**

The next morning, my training began. I woke up early, as instructed and met Link at his tree house. "Hi Link!" I whispered. "So, are we getting started yet?"

"Not quite yet." Link replied. "First, we must find a good sword for you. Here, take a stick." He pointed to a pile of long sticks that looked about sword size and length. I chose a medium sized one that felt good in my hand. "Alright then, let's spar a little." Link said as he picked up another stick.

He came at me very quickly. I barely had time to block his first strike. I pushed him back and tried to hit him across the chest. He parried and we went into a flurry of stick fighting. I ducked, dodged, or parried all his hits. Then I tried to stab him. He blocked easily and attacked with a jump strike. I rolled under him and when I stood up I lightly stabbed him in the back. He fell over on his face, mostly from surprise.

"Wow!" He exclaimed while getting to his feet. "You are pretty good for your first time. Too bad I was going easy on you. I think I know what kind of sword you need. I'll go talk with the blacksmith in Hyrule about the proper sword. You may go. No wait, take this" he handed me a small communicator.

I walked back towards "my" house. On the way I was stopped by Samus, who wanted to measure me for some reason. Her explanation was that Link needed my measurements. I got back to my house and Mario was hanging around, waiting for me. "How-a did it go-a?" he asked as I walked in.

"I beat Link in a stick fight." I replied

"Wow-a!" He said "Really?"

"He said he was going easy on me" I said quickly. "So what do you want me to do now? Link gave me the rest of the day off while he is gone getting me a sword."

Mario answered "Sounds-a like you-a should go-a talk with Samus."

"So, how is Samus training me?" I asked. I really wanted to know, considering that Samus' gear is really cool.

"You'll just-a have to-a wait-a and see-a." And with that I ran towards Samus' house. When I reached it Samus was in the back. She turned around when I walked in.

"Oh, Hi Mason! How are you doing?" She said

"Good! Mario sent me; he said you had something for me." I replied

"Oh, yes I am still waiting for it to come back." Samus said sadly.

"So, do you need me here for anything?" I was itching to go.

"No, but Link gave you a communicator, right? I'll call you."

"Okay, bye."

As I was walking back to Mario's house, I got a call from Link.

"Hi Mason! I found just the right sword design!" Link practically shouted. "I will see you later! I gotta go get this sword made."

Wow, was that ever fast. It took me a minute to figure out what Link had said. Oh yeah, he said he was getting me the perfect sword. I walked back to my temporary house. Mario was still there. As soon as I saw him I said, "Samus' gift isn't ready yet. Link also called to tell me he found the perfect sword design and is having it made."

"Well, great-a! Now you can go do-a whatever you want-a for the rest-a of the day-a since you are waiting on both your-a mentors." Mario exclaimed.

"I'll probably go practice my sword moves or something." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – I meet my sidekick**

I walked to where Link had that pile of sticks and found someone practicing there. He was pretty good too. I walked out into the clearing and he stopped. "Hi!" I said.

"Hello!" He replied. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around."

"I'm Mason. I am the guy who is supposed to defeat the Shadow Lord.

"Ah, so anyway I'm Steve, Steve McClung. I heard you took down Link. Do you want to have a practice fight? I want to see how good you really are."

"Bring it on!!!"

I picked up a stick and he followed suit. We both prepared to fight. I swung my stick experimentally. Suddenly, He charged. I blocked and shoved Steve away. I stabbed quickly to his chest and he dove to the side. He swung his stick at me and scraped my arm. He began to back away, examining me. Then he lunged at me. This time I was ready. I jumped on a rock behind me. Then as he drew close, I leapt over his head and landed behind him. As I turned I smacked him across the back. He turned around. He looked surprised at my evasion skills. He slashed at me in a "surprise" attack. I blocked and slashed back. He leaped back and slashed over head toward me. I rolled to the side and stabbed up at his leg. Steve cried out in pain. "Ouch, alright let's stop." He said. Steve limped to a log on the side.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said. "How's that gash I gave you?"

"What gash?" I glanced to my arm. There was a small scrape on it. "It is okay. You're the one with a big cut. Sorry!!"

"I'll be fine"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, about that, I was chosen to help you on your quest to defeat the Shadow Lord."

"Really? Things sure are stacked in our favor then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Samus' Pwning Gift**

All of a sudden my communicator rang. It was Mario. He was screaming with his accent worsening with every word. "Come-a and-a help-a me-a! We-a are being attacked-a by-a the-a Shadow Lord's-a minions! They have almost reached the council building. Samus is still in her house and Link is in Hyrule. I need help!!"

"Steve and I are on the way." I flipped off my communicator. "Let's go Steve!"

"But we have no weapons. We will all die!"

"Let's go anyway." We ran straight for the council building. On the way, we passed Samus' house. I heard a loud bang coming from her house.

"What was that?" Steve yelled.

"I'll go look, you go help Mario."

"Right!" Steve ran away to the council building. I ran into Samus' house and heard more noises. I reached a corner and glanced around it. Her house was filled with space pirates. They must be some of the Shadow Lord's minions. Samus was stuck to the wall with a bunch of goop. I looked around for a weapon or a way to release Samus from the wall. There was a soft knock on the door behind me and the sound of someone saying "Delivery!" in a pizza guy type voice. I tiptoed to the door and opened it. Outside was a small oblong package that looked to be covered in ancient writing. Now, normally I would have left it, but after seeing the predicament Samus was in, I just had to look. Inside was a long black cylinder-like object. On one side there was a large hole that went half way through the object. It looked like Samus' arm cannon. In fact it was her arm cannon. But Samus had her cannon on her arm inside the house. That's when it hit me. This must be my gift!! I heard something coming from behind me. I glanced back. There were a bunch of space pirates trying to sneak up on me. I had no idea how to use it, but I was determined to use the cannon to fight. I slipped the arm cannon on my arm. A large blue blob seemed to grow from it onto my arm. It looked like metal! It continued to grow all the way up my arm and onto my chest. Pretty soon it had completely covered me. I opened my eyes (I had closed them when it reached my face).

From behind I heard a space pirate say "So, now random kids have power suits too?" I noticed I was looking through a visor like the one on Metroid Prime.

"So, the present is a Varia suit?" I thought. "Sweet!!!" I turned and faced the pirates. By now about 10 had come out. I still didn't know how to use my cannon. I tried thinking about shooting but that didn't work. I moved my hand around in my cannon and found a handle to pull. The pirates were advancing and only 10 feet away. I aimed at the pirates and ran toward them.

"So the kid wants to play!" and they got ready to attack. I chose this time to stop. I pulled the trigger and a ball of plasma shot out of my arm cannon and hit a pirate in the face. He disintegrated instantly while the other pirates charged. I aimed and fired as fast as I could. Soon I had taken down all but one. I fired and he jumped over it. He smacked me over the head with one of his claws. I thought it would hurt but it didn't. Wow! Wearing a suit of armor sure is useful. I shoved him to the side and blasted him. Now for Samus, I ran into the house. It was relatively empty. Some of the space pirates must have seen me blasting the others and ran away. I ran to Samus' side.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She didn't look to good. Her helmet was dented and looked like it had been hit repeatedly. So, I pulled it off. I pulled to goop off of her too and she woke up. "Are you okay?" I repeated.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I see you got my gift. You should go help the others though. I'll be fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – My First Real Battle**

I ran from her house and headed for the council building. I pulled the arm cannon off not wanting to give the space pirates an idea of what I could do. The suit slid off as easily as it came on. I was back to plain old me. I put the arm cannon in my house. I had a feeling that this kind of technology wouldn't be the right kind of weapon for this battle. Then, I ran some more. I came to the top of a hill overlooking the area. The battle was going on outside of town. I think that Steve and the remaining heroes were pushing them back. But, on the horizon I could see more reinforcements coming. These were not pirates but some other type of creature. I raced to our side of the battle. Mario was in the back throwing massive fireballs at the opposing line. When I approached he glanced my way then threw another fireball. "Where were you?" He asked while throwing another.

"I was helping Samus. She got attacked by some space pirate minions."

"Okay, now is the time we should surprise them with new fighters. You lead Marth, Lyn and Ike (some sword fighters from the Nintendo series Fire Emblem) into the battle."

"But I have no sword or weapon of any kind."

"Link brought your new sword back from Hyrule." I noticed a sword in a scabbard lying in the grass. I picked it up. The handle looked similar to that of the Master Sword. I pulled the blade out. It looked almost exactly like the Master Sword. "I'll ask Link about it later" I thought. I strapped on the baldric (a sword belt for the shoulder, so the fighter can draw from their shoulder) next to where the sword was. I was ready for battle. Marth, Lyn and Ike fell into formation behind me as we ran straight into the battle. I drew my sword as we ran by a group of enemies, but they were too busy fighting Pit and Ness to see me. On the horizon were the reinforcements preparing to charge. We found that we were all alone on the field between the enemy reinforcements and the rest of the battle. All the space pirates were pretty much gone.

The rest of the heroes came up behind us. We all stared at the creatures on the horizon. They were Twilight beasts. And leading them was the ruler of the twilight realm Zant. (Look it up if you are not aware. woooOOOooo!) Zant pointed to our measly group and ordered an attack. The Twilight beasts charged as we all readied ourselves for another epic battle. I raised my sword and gave a great yell "Charge!!!" and we all ran towards the beasts. As we began to collide with the twilight beasts I heard the loud banging of many beasts dying at once (Note: this is how they die in their sole appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess). I swung my sword at one of them and sliced through him killing instantly. This pattern continued on 3 to 4 more of them. Then one tried to come up behind me. I spun around and sliced him too. But he jumped back and I missed.

Wait, this was Zant! Zant had two short swords in his hands. He dashed toward me and tried to decapitate me. I ducked under him and punched him in the stomach. I would have hit him in the head if not for his big metal helmet. Zant buckled over, clutching his stomach. I brought my sword up and sliced straight at his neck. He leaped far away to the other side of the battle and then came dashing back chased by Link himself. Link was running after him slashing like crazy, but he kept missing. Zant ran straight at me like a train wreck. I barely blocked his first strike. Link and I started to fight Zant 2 on 1 and Zant was not too happy about that. Zant slashed at me. I blocked and Link sliced back. We fought for what seemed like hours. The Twilight Beasts were all but gone. Finally, Link got so tired he couldn't fight anymore. So, it was one on one again. I slashed toward his neck and he blocked again. Zant shoved me back and stood up. I readied myself for another strike. Suddenly a blade sprouted from Zant's chest. Zant fell over dead and behind him was Steve!

"How are you doing?" He asked. He looked very tired. Link was behind me asleep on the battlefield. I had to end this soon or Steve and Link could get hurt. There was only one big Twilight beast left. I ran for him before he could heal his comrades (They can do that you know) He struck me across the face. I flew about 10 feet. It hurt. My head felt like it was on fire!!! I was mad now. I leaped up onto its head (it was 20 feet tall). Then I drove my sword straight through its neck. I leaped down and hit the ground running. The beast exploded!!! I dove to the ground to protect myself as tons of shrapnel flew all around me. I jumped as a voice came from behind. Steve whispered "Is that the last of them?"

"I think so." I said but I wasn't sure if we were safe. Just then a large TV-like screen popped out of thin air. On it was Ganondorf. He was laughing at us.

"Tired? This is just a small example of the Shadow Lord's power. You petty heroes will never defeat the Shadow Lord! Bwahahahahahahahahah!!! (-evil laugh)" Ganondorf looked very amused by the thought of me defeating even him.

"You tell the Shadow Lord to watch out or he will meet my blade and his death!!" I yelled at him. I picked up Link's bow with my foot, tossed it up to my hands and fired at the screen. It exploded and tons of glass flew away from us. All the heroes cheered. We all started to walk back to the town. Link walked alongside me and told me that I didn't need any more sword training. I reached my house and took a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – How I survived dimensional travel**

I woke up sometime later and went to the council building. It looked to be early morning. In the building I found Mario and Link discussing what we needed to do. I walked in as Mario said: "I think we need to send Mason and Steve after them."

"What?!?!" I yelled. "You want to send me on a suicide mission?" They all looked at me. I had scared a few of them.

Link stood up. "It is not a suicide mission. You and Steve are much better fighters than me. And you have a Varia suit too. I think you guys could do it." I looked at both of them. They seemed to believe I could do it.

"Fine, we'll go." I said.

"Go and get your weapons. You leave at noon." I left the building and walked to Steve's house. I knocked on the door. Steve answered looking tired.

"Hi, you need to get ready." I said.

"Why?" He was wide awake now.

"We are leaving, at noon, to go to where the Shadow Lord is. It is time to attack him!!!"

"Alright, I'll be ready soon." He closed his door and I heard tons of sounds of him running around finding his stuff. Suddenly, the door opened. "Let's go!" Steve said. He had his sword on his belt and some other assorted gadgets and doodads in a backpack. We walked to my house and I got my stuff. I showed Steve my blue Varia Suit and how it worked. He was amazed. Then we walked to Samus' house to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine." Samus said. "Can I see your suit for a minute?"

She took my arm cannon and walked into the back room of her house. Then she came back carrying a slightly altered version of the suit. "This version contains every upgrade I have, or have had." She said. "Also, here is another suit for you, Steve."

"Thanks!" I said as Steve and I walked out the door. By this time it was 11:45, so we ran to the council building.

When we got there, Mario and Link were standing next to a big swirling portal. "Here it is! This is a dimensional portal. It will take you to where ever you need to go in the Nintendo-verse." Link held up a small blue cube. "This is a portal summoning cube. Push the button on it and say where you want to go into the microphone."

"Sweet, so we can use it to go anywhere in the Nintendo-verse we want?" I asked.

Mario replied. "Yes-a, that-a is exactly what-a we mean-a."

"Awesome!!!" Steve yelled.

"Let's go Steve!" I ran into the portal and felt that familiar stretching. Steve ran in right behind me. We flew through the portal for a while. The walls of the portal were rainbow colored and changed colors every so often. After what seemed like two hours, we reached our destination.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Ganondorf**

We landed in a grassy area. All around us, there was a bunch of flowers and shrubs. "Look at that!" Steve yelled. I turned around and saw Hyrule Castle!!! We were in the courtyard of Hyrule castle!!! Suddenly a dark shape flew out of the tallest tower and landed a few feet in front of us. The figure was covered in a dark robe. It stood up.

"Thought you could escape, Mason?" The figure threw of the robe. It was Ganondorf!!!!! He pulled out his glowing sword. "No tricks to help you this time." Then he charged.

We jumped in opposite directions and he ran between us. We pulled out our swords. I got to see Steve's sword for the first time. The hilt was made from bronze and the blade was pure steel. It was pretty non-descript except for the fact that it glowed with power. Ganondorf came back toward us. Steve ran up towards him. Ganondorf threw a ball of purple energy at Steve. Steve flew over the surrounding wall. "Don't interfere!!!" He yelled. Ganondorf looked angry now. I readied my sword. Ganondorf seemed surprised at my sword. "Why do you have the Master Sword!?! Isn't Link the only one who can wield it??"

"This is not the Master Sword, it is a good copy though." I yelled. I ran forward to him. He conjured another purple ball of magic, and then he threw it. I blocked it with my sword and lunged. He sidestepped and hit me with the flat of his blade. I rolled away and stood up. He was fast!!! I tried again, same result. We dueled for a long time, with him blocking every hit. Finally, he hit me and I flew about 5 feet in the air. Man, was I ever tired. I was covered in scratches from all the hits I had taken.

I walked slowly to him. Then, I faked a lunge. He jumped high in the air. When he saw I wasn't actually attacking he tried to land on me, but it was too late. I leaped up to him and slashed up his arm. Then I smash my hilt on his head. He slammed into the ground. "That'll teach you to mess with me!" I yelled as I ran for the door out of the courtyard.

I ran out of the courtyard. I found Steve getting up from his flight of about 20 feet on a bridge outside the wall. He looked extremely beat up, since that is what he was, beat up that is. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm alright" Steve said as he got to his feet. And that is when it all fell apart. The wall behind us exploded. As the dust cleared I could see the form of a giant boar-like monster. It was Ganon!!!!! (Ganondorf transformed into a pig).

Ganon charged as fast as a fat boar can. I could probably beat him but, Steve was in the way!!! If Ganon hit him he was toast. I ran up to him and he turned to hit me. I tried to stop him with my sword slashing but my blade bounced right of his thick hide. My sword would never pierce that thick hide. I racked my brain for ideas as I dodged again and again. I needed to trick him into falling of the bridge. I know! I stood on the edge of the bridge and Ganon ran full tilt at me. At the last second I leaped to the side and ran behind him. Then I shoved him from behind. He figured out he had not hit me and tried not to go over the edge. I gave a final shove. Ganon tumbled to his doom off the too far to count drop. I ran back to Steve. He was fine and even looked ready to go fight. "I'm ready to get going. Nice strategy with that Ganon guy too." Steve said tiredly. There was something going on here that I needed to know about.

I pulled out my communicator. I dialed up Mario's house. He answered on the 3rd ring. "Hello?" He said.

"Hi! This is Mason" I said happily. Then I was all business. "Why did you send us to our Hyrule? I thought we were going to fight the Shadow Lord."

"Oh, about that, I forgot to tell you. You need to defeat both of the Shadow Lord's Villain minions before attacking his Palace." Mario sounded scared.

"What?!? I thought this was going to be one fight, and then I could go home, not 4 fights!!" I was angry now.

"Well, while I've got you on the phone, Can I give you info on how to find and beat the three of them?" Mario said weakly.

"Fine, just tell us where to go next." I was very tired all of a sudden.

"The other guy to beat is Ridley, a giant flying dragon thing." Mario dreadfully said.

"I have heard of him, and he is going to be hard to beat!" I was starting to dread these fights. "We will get going then." I said as I started closing my communicator.

"Wait-a!" Mario yelled. "Sensors-a indicate-a that-a Ganondorf is-a not defeated yet-a." And that is when a large shape rose out of the bridge in front of us. It was a giant head, Ganondorf's head, with an afro. (TP veterans, yes that form). Suddenly it exploded into a bunch of black squares. The squares raced toward Steve. I was unable to stop any of them. Steve absorbed all of the squares.

Suddenly he said in Ganondorf's voice. "I'm back!!!!" (Insert evil laugh). I knew exactly what had happened now. Steve was possessed by Ganondorf!!!! I pulled out my sword. "You wouldn't hurt your friend, would you?" I slashed anyway. He dodged and slapped me across the face with Steve's sword. I couldn't bring myself to fight my own sidekick. But, how should I beat him? I could knock his magic attacks back at him like Link did in TP. No, that won't work. I know!!(Again) I waited until he tried to strike again. He ran straight at me, expecting me to not fight back. I shoved on my arm cannon and my Varia suit appeared. Steve/Ganondorf slid to a stop and started to run. I knew it, he is scared. I ran after him. I shot a ball of plasma right in front of his feet and Steve tripped. Next I shot him with my ice beam, therefore encasing him in a block of ice. Next, I shot him with the Plasma beam to melt him out. He was now soaking wet, humiliated and very hurt. Now, Ganondorf is impossible to kill, but I think that I got him as close as is possible. The squares left Steve, who flopped to the ground and landed like a ragdoll. The squares formed into Ganondorf. "You're stronger than I thought," he said as he gasped for breath,"Use this key to get to Ridley," he said as he held out a key.

"Sweet!" I helped Steve to his feet. "Let's go!" I pulled out my portal cube and chose Zebes (Where Ridley is on the menu. A portal appeared in front of us. Behind it Ganondorf was slowly disappearing into dust.

"Let's get going!" Steve yelled as he ran forward into the raging portal. But, behind the portal Ganondorf began to laugh.

"What's your problem?" I yelled. "Do you always laugh as you disappear?"

Ganondorf put on an evil grin. "Do you really think you have any chance? I think that you are WEAK! I was only testing you. That was no real fight! I LET YOU WIN!!!" Ganondorf yelled as he completely disappeared. Then he appeared out of nowhere and tried to beat me up. I ran into the portal to get away and was thrown straight into Zebes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The Chozo**

While flying through the portal, I put on my Varia suit, just in case. I flew out of the portal and landed on an island of stone in the middle of all the lava. All around there was a lot of bubbling lava. Steve was sitting at one of the corners bent over something. Steve turned around and yelled "What took you so long? I found some guy over here."

"What!?!" I ran over and saw a bird/human dude. He was humanoid but had talons instead hands or feet, and had a bird like face. This was one of the CHOZO!!! He opened his eyes as I knelt near his head.

Suddenly, he rolled away and stood up. "What are you doing here?" He screamed at me in an angry voice. "You're supposed to be stopping those brutes, not checking for casualties!!"

"I think you are mistaking me for Samus Aran" I said. I pulled my arm cannon off and my suit disappeared. "I am Mason Richardson, nice to meet you." The Chozo dude stopped looking angry.

He replied "My name is Narpas. Narpas S. Word. I am one of the…"

"One of the Chozo, I know" I said quickly. "What are you doing here? And more importantly, what is going on?"

He suddenly looked scared. "The space pirates are on a raid of my home! I was running to tell all the other Chozo, but got hit by one of their stunning weapons. Then your friend found my lying here."

"Okay, so is Ridley among those Pirates?" I asked.

"No, but they said something about him being in their ship waiting for the stuff from my house." He replied.

"Time for some payback!" I whispered to Steve. We started to stand up, but Narpas had us sit down again.

"Before you leave I need to give you something. It is a Varia suit upgrade that no one, not even Samus Aran, has seen or heard of before. It is called the Narpas Sword, named after me, the creator."

"What does it do?" I questioned. I wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"It upgrades your arm cannon so that you can focus energy into a blade at the end. You'll need it to breach the Pirates new armor." Narpas calmly replied.

Steve shouted "Awesome! So it's an energy sword, right?"

"Yes it is, but do you have a suit also? No matter, it will work for both of you." he set it on the ground. I looked similar to the screw attack except the lightning bolt thing was a sword instead. "Now, both of you touch it."

We suited up and then, we both walked forward and touched the sword at the same time. Instantly my arm cannon was surrounded by small bits of the new sword power up. They flew into the cannon and a big energy sword popped out. I gave it a few practice swings and, liking it, drew it back into my arm cannon.

"Wow! Thanks, Narpas!" I said. Then I turned to Steve. He was just putting his sword away as I turned to him. "Let's go!" I yelled. We started to run, then stopped. I turned around and asked Narpas "Which way do we go?"

**Narpas replied, "That way!" pointing exactly the opposite way than we were going.**

"**Oh! Let's go! (Again)" I yelled while we ran by Narpas. We ran to the edge of the platform and jumped using the space jump boots to jump up really high. We landed on the cliffs surrounding the island where Narpas was.**

"**Wow!" Steve said from his green Varia suit. "This Varia suit works really well!" We ran in the direction that Narpas had pointed for quite a while. I was surprised how barren the planet was. I began to wonder why and how the Chozo lived here, when a huge explosion wracked the ground. I was thrown off my feet. A dull thunk resonated beside me and told me Steve was down too. As I climbed to my feet, a small missile flew just over my head and blasted the ground behind me. Now I was thrown onto my stomach.**

**I quickly jumped to my feet, before another missile could hit. I looked up and saw a few pirate star fighters flying over. I used my cannon to shoot at it. I missed and only got the ones attention, so he turned around and flew straight at me. I leaped to the side and morph balled as he flew by and crashed into the rock where I had been.**

**Seeing as his fighter was trashed, he quickly climbed out of his ship. I pulled out of Morph Ball, and switched to my Nova beam and X-Ray visor. I could see Steve fighting off another pirate to the left of me. The pirate I was fighting fired a missile out of his arm gun. I easily sidestepped and fired back, but the shot bounced off easily. Just then I remembered that the pirates had new armor. I needed to use the Narpas Sword. I changed my hand position inside the cannon. Yes! An energy blade sprang out of my arm cannon. The pirate noticed my blade and started to run away. I ran after him. Pretty soon I was behind him, so I simply stabbed him from behind. He fell down and died. I looked toward Steve. He was still fighting another pirate. **

"**Use the Narpas Sword!!" I yelled. He curled his fist and it appeared. Needless to say, he beat the pirates quite easily. But, more pirates were on the way. I pulled my sword out again. **

**The next 15 minutes were kind of a blur as we hacked and slashed and shot the pirates. Before we knew what was happening Kraid and Ridley appeared on the horizon. He was huge! The pirates who had survived our onslaught ran away to let them finish us off. From a long ways away, Ridley screeched in his special way, while Kraid started firing his belly button spike missiles.**


End file.
